The Royals and the Ordinaries
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: I hope you'll like this story it's about these two sisters who find love where they never expected to.


Royals and Ordinaries

Intro: Suki and Saki live in a small village called the " Luna" because the moon shines upon it everynight giving them a beautiful view. Their parents Inka & Mino are both a nurse and a doctor who work at the Royal Hospital located near the castle of the Green Valley. Suki and Saki are both in their last year of high school studying hard with both of them having good grades along with boyfriends who abuse them..The girls want to leave them but are scared to death. The two guys Riki and Niko are the two hottest guys in the school also Royals but no one knows about it except the teachers and the principal of the school. Their Parents Queen Nina and King Taki want the best for their boys along with hoping for them to fall in love but forbid them to be with anyone from the "Luna". This is a story of how far would you go to be with the one you belong with..

Chapter 1

Its morning and the girls are getting ready for school when one of their phones ring..Suki: " Oh great its Ian I don't want to talk to him!" Saki: "Then don't answer your phone then just leave it alone." They continue to get ready for school then go downstairs for breakfast grabbing their stuff and leave for school. As they're walking Ian and Kyko approach them from behind pulling their hair turning them around punching them both in the face as the girls fall to the ground crying..Ian: " Why didn't you answer when I called you?!" Suki crying: "I'm sorry our parents were talking to us at the time." Ian kicks her again. Saki: "Why you hurt us?! She's telling the truth!" Kyko: " Oh is she?" Saki crying: " Yes she is." Kyko kicks Saki really hard in the stomach when a voice yells: " Hey! leave them alone!" Ian: "Why should we it's none of your damn business anyways!" Kyko: "Yeah! It's none of your concern so go away!" Niko: " No we will not go until you leave them alone!" Riki: "No we will not leave unless you leave them alone!" Ian: " these are our girlfriends so no we won't leave them alone!" Suki whispers: "Please help us." Riki looks down to seeing Suki with tears in her eyes with a black eye: " Don't worry we will help you." Saki whispers: "Thank you." Both girls pass out. Niko: " You assholes! What did you do to them! This is not how you treat a girl!" Kyko: " We can treat them any way we want to so leave!" Then a car pulls up and it's Saki and Suki's parents with tears in their eyes when they see their daughters passed out on the ground. Inka: "What have you done to my daughters!" Ian: " Uh um nothing." Inka: "Bullshit! You guys hurt them again!" Mino: " How about this Ian and Kyko! Leave my daughtes alone! and if I see them with any type of injury again you guys will be arrested! Do you understand?!" Ian and Kyko: "Yes we understand sir." They walk away mad. Mino: "Thanks you two for helping them." Riki and Niko: "You're welcome sir." The guys walk away feeling sorry for the two girls as their parents took them both home after calling the school. Riki: " Those poor girls getting beaten by those assholes!" Niko: " I know hope they're okay." Riki:" I hope so too bro." When they get to the school girls flock over to them hitting on them and they pay no attention to them and walk to class. Mr. Iru: " Hello guys what's the matter?" Niko whispers: " Two girls got beat up by their boyfriends on the way to school." Riki: " They got hurt pretty bad too." Mr. Iru: " You mean Saki and Suki?" Niko: " Uh we don't know their names but is that their names?" Mr. Iru: " Yeah and I worry about those two all the time those boys are very cruel to them." Riki: "We saw that for ourselves on our way to school." Mr. Iru: "Well I'll talk to their parents after class so let's get to work now." They sit in their seats while Iru goes to write on the board trying not to cry the lesson for the day. An hour later the bell rings for the next class and Mr. Takie walks into Iru's classroom to to see him crying: " What's the matter Iru?" Mr. Iru: "Those two girls got beat up again by their so called boyfriends." Mr. Takie: " Shit those jerks need to leave them alone and stop using them as punching bags or I'll take my fist to their faces!" Iru: " You're not the only one who feels that way." Mr. Takie: " They don't deserve them those girls deserve better than those assholes!"Iru thinking: " Yes they do ohh Suki.." Mr. Takie: " Are you alright?" Iru: " Huh? Oh yea I'm fine." Mr. Takie: " You looked like you were in la la land or something." Iru: " Oh no I'm just worried about them that's all." Mr. Takie thinking: " I am worried too ohh Saki.." Mr. Iru: " Well I see someone else is in deep thought too." Mr. Takie: " Shut up! you were too!" They walk to their classrooms and they both see Suki and Saki standing there waiting for them. Mr. Iru: " Uh um Suki what are you doing here?" Suki: " I came to get my homework assignment I tried calling you but you didn't answer so I had my parents bring me here." Mr. Iru: " Um okay let me get your work." Suki: " Are you alright Sensei?" Mr. Iru blushing: " Um yes I'm um fine why?" Suki: " You're blushing Sensei." Mr. Iru: " Oh sorry Suki it's just that" Suki: " What Sensei?" Iru: "Well you're very pretty and any guy would love to be with a girl like you." Suki: " Thank you Sensei but the guys who want to be with me are jerks and use me as a punching bag." Mr. Iru: " You don't need to be treated like that! You deserve better Suki." Suki: " Um thank you Sensei that's very kind of you to say that but who would want to be with me?" Iru: " Well there's a couple of um them who would love to have you." Suki: " Oh Sensei you're very sweet." Iru: "Thank you Suki." Meanwhile in Mr. Takie's classroom Saki walks in there to get her assignments. Mr. Takie: "Hello Saki what are you doing here?" Saki: " I um came to get today's assignment from you Sensei." Mr. Takie: " Oh um okay I'll get it for you." He goes to get the papers from his desk then goes and gives them to her. Saki: " Are you okay Sensei?" Mr. Takie: " Um Yea I'm okay why?" Saki: " You seem like you're nervous or something because you're blushing." Mr. Takie: " Oh dear I'm so sorry it's just that." Saki: "What Sensei?" Mr. Takie: " Um well you're very pretty and any guy would love to be with a girl like you." Saki: " Um Thank you Sensei but who would want to be with me." Mr. Takie: " Well there's a couple of them who would love to be with you." Saki: " That's very sweet Sensei but the guys who want me are jerks and use me as a punching bag." Mr. Takie: " You don't deserve to be treated like that you deserve better than that!" Saki: " Um thank you Sensei." Mr. Takie: "Um you're welcome Saki see you tomorrow." Saki: "See you tomorrow Sensei." Smiles and walks out of the classroom as her sister Suki walks out of her classroom also. Suki: " Let's go home sis mom and dad are waiting in the parking lot." Saki: " Okay let's go." They walk out of the school and get into their parent's car and go home. Riki and Niko watching from a distance thinking: "we'll protect you girls don't worry." Then leave to go back to class. The girls arrive home with their parents and do their homework and classroom assignments with their parents thinking: " Oh girls wish there was a way we can keep you safe from those jerk boyfriends of yours.. Inka: "What can we do honey?" Mino: "We'll figure out something dear because I don't want them to be around those two guys anymore they don't deserve that." Inka: "No they do not and besides there's much nicer guys out there." Mino: " Yes that's true honey." Meanwhile upstairs in their bedrooms Saki and Suki are doing their homework but can't help but think about what their Sensei said to them. Suki: "Hey Saki don't you think that it was kind of strange what Sensei said?" Saki: " Yes I do find it a little strange and another thing it was nice of those two guys to stand up for us." Suki: " Yes it was nice of them and they were cute too. Saki: " Yes they were but then Our teachers are cute too." Suki: " True they really are sis." Saki: " Well I'll tell you one thing I don't want to see those jerks again!" Suki: " I don't either wish we had boyfriends who would treat us better than Ian and Kyko did." The girls both laugh and continue doing their homework, then after they finish they go downstairs to have dinner with their parents. Inka: " Oh sweethearts how are you girls feeling?" Saki: "We're feeling okay it's just that our faces hurt and so does our bodies." Mino: " I'm sorry girls for what happened to you and from now on those guys are ordered to stay away from you and if they come any where near you they'll pay." Suki:" Okay daddy." Inka: " Also your teachers agreed to keep you guys separate from those guys at school so you'll be doing your work in a private room instead of the classroom so those assholes won't bother you." Saki: " I'm glad to hear that mom." Suki: " I am too." Mino: " It's been a long day today but remember that your mom and I have to work over at the hospital tomorrow." Suki & Saki: "who's gonna make sure that we get to school safely?" Inka:"Oh dear forgot about that! We'll figure something out okay?" Girls:"Okay mom." After dinner the girls go upstairs to get ready for bed when Riki and Niko knock on their bedroom windows. Suki:"What are you doing here?" Riki:"Uh I wanted to see if you're okay after what happened today." Suki:"Thank you um what's your name?" Riki:"Ha ha my names Riki and you are?" Suki:"My names Suki it's nice to meet you Riki." Riki:"Nice to meet you too Suki." Saki:"Ah! You scared me!" Niko:"I'm sorry we were just wanting to make sure that you girls are okay." Saki:"That's very sweet of you um what's your name?" Niko:"My names Niko and you are?" Saki:"My names Saki nice to meet you Niko." Niko:"Nice to meet you too Saki." Saki:"Thank you for checking on us you guys." Niko blushing:"Um uh you're welcome! Um we gotta get going so see you later." Riki:"See you later Suki." Suki:"See you later Riki." They leave to go to the castle and when they get there they see their ex girlfriends at the gate waiting for them. Niko:"What the hell are they doing here?!" Riki:"I don't know but they need to leave I don't want to see Lina!" Niko:"And I don't want to see Tina at all." They get to the gate telling the girls to leave and the girls don't want to until they call the guard then they leave to go home both being very mad.

Chapter 2

That night after getting ready for bed Mr. Takie goes to lay down in his bed thinking about Saki:"Oh Saki wish you were here with me." Falls asleep dreaming about her. Mr. Iru lays down in his bed thinking about Suki falling asleep dreaming about her. Suki goes to lay down in her bed and when she falls asleep she has a dream about her Sensei. Saki also lays down in her bed and when she falls asleep she has a dream about her Sensei. When the dream ends Kaiko wakes up thinking:"Oh Saki what's happening to me." Mr Iru wakes up from the dream thinking: "Oh Suki why are you all that I think about?" Suki wakes up from her dream thinking:"Oh no I can't be! He's my Sensei! But then Riki's adorable too! Oh dear what's happening to me?" Falls back asleep. Saki wakes up from her dream thinking:"Oh no! I can't be! He's my Sensei! Niko's adorable too! Oh what's happening to me?" Falls back asleep. Riki's sleeping away when he dreams about Suki waking up thinking:" Oh Suki dammit I wish you were here with me." Goes back to sleep. Niko sleeping away dreams about Saki waking up thinking:" Wish you were here with me Saki." Goes back to sleep. The next day Saki and Suki wake up from a sleepless night. Suki:"I had a strange dream last night sis." Saki:"I did too and to tell you the truth it left me speechless." Suki:"Me too." Saki:"Well let's get ready for school and hopefully we won't see our ex boyfriends." Suki:"I hope not sis I'm done with Ian for good." Saki:"Yea I'm done with Kyko for good too." After getting ready for school and having breakfast Saki and Suki leave their house to walk to school when Riki and Niko approach them. Riki:"Um hi um Suki." Suki:"Hi um what are you guys doing walking to school?" Niko:"We were asked to walk with you so you'll get to school safely." Saki:"Thank you for doing this." Suki:"Yes thank you." Riki:"You're welcome it's our pleasure." As they walk to school Ian and Kyko try to bug Saki and Suki but the girls ignore them while they walk. Ian:"Hey don't ignore us we're your boyfriends!" Niko and Riki:"Last time we checked you're not so if you would please leave them alone." Kyko:"How about you mind your own damn business!" Riki:"Why don't you guys just walk to school!" Ian:"Let us have our girlfriends then." Niko:" Just leave them alone damn!" They get to the high school and Saki along with her sister Suki walk to their classrooms while Niko and Riki keep an eye on them. Mr. Iru:"Suki? May I talk to you for a minute?" Suki:"Sure what is it you need to talk to me about?" Her teacher clears his throat as he shakes. Mr. Iru:"Well um I was wondering if it would be okay if I were to um teach you at your home instead of here so that those boys won't bother you anymore." Suki blushing:"Um sure Sensei that would be nice." Iru: Okay I will talk to your parents okay." Suki: "Okay." As she goes to sit down in her chair unaware that her Sensei is checking her out. Riki:"Sensei? Are you alright?" Mr. Iru:"Yea I'm okay Riki." Riki:"Okay Sensei." An hour later Riki and Niko are called to the school office and when they get there they see their parents waiting for them. Nina:"Hi sweethearts we came to pick you up early today." Niko:"why?" Riki:"Yeah what's going on?" Taki:"We have something to discuss with you guys when we get home." Niko:"Okay." They leave the school and when they get to the castle walking inside they see two young girls along with their parents waiting for them. Riki:"What's going on mom and dad?" Taki:"Well you guys are going to be marrying these two girls." Niko:"Say what?!" Riki:"Why?!" Nina:"Because that's how it is you guys." Niko:"This is ridiculous!" Riki:"Yes it is bro." Taki:"You guys are getting married and that's final! There's nothing you can do about it." The boys leave the room going to their bedrooms and slam the door behind them. Meanwhile at school Saki and Suki are getting ready to leave when Ian and Kyko approach them pulling their hair back hitting and kicking them as Their teachers Mr. Takie and Mr. Iru come to save them punishing the two guys sending them to Tsui's office and then attend to Saki and Suki. Saki:"Thank you Sensei for saving me from him." Takie:"You're welcome Sweetie." Saki smiles as her Sensei's face turns red. Saki:"You're cute when you blush he he he." :"Oh dear." Suki:"Thank you Sensei Iru for saving me from him." Iru:"You're welcome sweetie." Suki smiles at her sensei as his face turns red. Suki:"Aw You're cute when you blush." Iru:"Oh you're just saying that." Suki:"I'm serious Sensei." Iru:"Oh dear." Their teachers take the girls home and when they get there the teachers tell their parents what had happened and how they punished the guys. Mino:"I don't want that Ian and Kyko anywhere near our daughters!" Mr. Takie:"We don't either and we're working hard to have it be that way so that they'll be safe from harm." Inka:"I'm happy to hear that." Mr. Iru:"If we have to we can come teach them at home if that makes you feel any better." Mino:"That may not be a bad Idea what do you think girls?" Saki:"I think that would be a good Idea maybe it will keep those guys away from us." Suki:"Yes I agree with you sis." Inka:"If that's the only way then can you guys do this?" Mr Iru and Mr. Takie:"We can arrange to do that so don't worry okay?" Mino:"Okay thank you so much you guys for doing this." Teachers:"No problem and you're welcome." Inka:"Well girls now you won't have to deal with those jerks again." Saki:"So what's going on mom and dad?" Suki:"Yea can you tell us?" Mino:"We're going to arrange for you girls to be taught by your teachers here at home so that those boys won't bother you." Saki:"Okay that's fine with us." Inka:"Okay sweethearts now go do your homework then we'll have dinner." The girls go up stairs to do their homework then suddenly their parents and the teachers here them screaming. Inka:"Oh no!" Their teachers along with their father run upstairs and see Ian and Kyko trying to rape the girls..Takie:"Get off of her now! Asshole!" Kyko:"No I will not until I get what I want!" Mr. Takie then takes him off Saki and punches him in the face knocking him out cold. Mr. Iru does the same to Ian and both guys are on the floor knocked out cold. Inka:"Are you okay sweethearts?" Saki:"Yes I'm okay just scared." *cries* Suki:"I'm okay too just really scared."Mr Iru:"We gotta do something to make sure they don't get to them." Mino:"You're right we'll change the locks on their windows and stuff then." Inka:"I just want our daughters to be safe." Mr. Takie:"We know two boys who can protect them at the school but that's if they continue going to school." Inka:"And who would these boys be?" Iru:"Riki and Niko Maki" Mino thinking:"Oh crap we work for their parents! I don't think their parents would be happy with this." Takie:"They're good boys you guys we've known them since they were in kindergarden." Inka:"Oh wow that's a long time." Takie:"Yes that is a long time but yea we've known them for that long." Mino whispers to Mr. Takie:"they're royals did you know that?" Mr. Takie:"Say what?! They are?" Mr. Iru:"Yes they are we were told to keep it very low profile." Saki:"wait who are Royals?" Takie:"Um some boys at the high school." Saki:"Oh" Suki:"Hmm okay" The next day the girls go to school being under supervision by their teachers. Riki:"Hey Sensei how's it going?" Mr. Iru:"It's going okay listen I need to talk to you about looking after someone while they're here at school." Riki:"Who would that be?" Iru:"Suki Haru." Riki:"Oh okay yea I can look after her if you want me to." Iru:"Okay thank you Riki." Riki:"No problem Sensei." Mr. Iru goes to his classroom to see Suki sitting in her seat looking sad. Mr. Iru:"What's wrong are you okay?" Suki looks up and smiles:"Yes I'm okay Sensei just happy that you guys saved my sister and I from those guys." Iru:"You're welcome Suki and I have someone who's going to be watching over you while I teach during the day." Suki:"Um who Sensei?" Mr. Iru:"this guy name Riki." Suki feeling sad:"Oh okay sensei." Mr. Iru:"What's wrong?" Suki:"why can't you watch me?" Iru:"I have to teach during the day so I thought that maybe Riki could guard you from that asshole." Suki:"Okay I'll let him watch me but just know that I." Iru:"Good I will let him know right now then." Riki walks into the classroom when Sensei talks to him about watching Suki while she's there at school to make sure that Ian doesn't bother her at all. Iru:"Will you do this?" Riki:"Sure I'll do it Sensei." Mr. Iru: Thank you Riki." Riki:"You're welcome Sensei so when do I start doing this?" Iru: First thing Monday." Riki:"Okay Sensei." Walks away going to his next class. Mr. Takie talks to Niko about Watching Saki while she's at school and he accepts to do it. Mr. Takie:"Thank you Niko." Niko:"No problem Sensei." Leaves to go to his next class then when Mr. Takie walks into his classroom he sees Saki sitting in her seat looking sad. :"What's wrong?" Saki:"Why does he have to keep an eye on me and not you?" :"Because I teach during school hours that's why." Saki:"Aw okay Sensei .Takie:"Don't worry I'll be protecting you the rest of the time just not during school hours. When the school day ends Riki and Niko see their parent's car parked in the parking lot wondering what's going on then they see them get out of the car with the two girls they're going to marry. Riki:"What are you guys doing here?" Nina:"We came to pick you guys up because we're all going out to dinner tonight to discuss the marriage plans." Both boys thinking:"Crap" They get to the restaurant only to see that Saki and Suki are there with their parents having dinner together. Nina:"Oh honey look who's here!" Mino:"Oh wow I wasn't expecting to see them here of all places." Nina:"Stop dear for crying out loud they work for us!" Mino:"I know they do but it's just that they're from." Nina:"You drop it right now so we can have a peaceful dinner with this Maki family." Mino:"okay dear I'm so happy that our sons are getting married to their daughters." Nina:"I am too honey." Then Inka and Mino see Taki and Nina with their sons along with another family. Taki:"So those are the girls that they're having their sons marry huh." Inka:"Oh yea they're very pretty." Saki and Suki:"Yes they are pretty mom and dad." Thinking:"Wish we could marry our Sensei's." Mr. Maki:" Thank you for inviting us Mr. Maki." Mino:"You're welcome mister Maki." Kiki:"I'd like to introduce our daughters Kura and Miska." Niko and Riki:"Nice to meet you." Kura and Miska:"Nice to meet you guys too." As they all smile at each other while Saki and Suki look over feeling happy for them. Mino:"So what do you guys think of each other?" Niko and Riki:"very cute." Kura and Miska:"Yes you guys sure are."Kiki:"I'm glad you guys like each other." Mr. Maki:"I am too." Nina:"I'm so happy honey!" Mino:"I am too honey." When Suki and Saki along with their parents walk by the two guys and the girls are looking straight at each other and not paying any attention to them at all. Mino:"So where are you guys from?" Mr. Maki:"We're the royal family of Luna." Nina:"Oh nice." Riki and Niko:"What's wrong mom and dad?" Mino:"Oh nothing." :"I think your parents are against you guys being with someone from the Luna." Riki:"That's ridiculous!" Niko:"I agree with you on that." Kura:"What are you guys trying to say?" Riki:"That we want to be with you if that's okay?" Miska:"Yes it's okay with us!" They all hug each other and as they walk out Mino tells his sons to stay away from them but they refuse to let them go. Nina:"What are you boys doing?!" Niko:"Not letting go the girls who are the one for us." Riki:"Please change your minds please!" Mino:"But rules are rules guys." Riki:"We refuse to believe that you guys!" Nina:"Oh sweethearts please don't do this."

Chapter 3

A few weeks have gone by and the brothers are very happy with Kura and Miska even though their parents object to them being together. The next day the boys get to school feeling really sad when. Saki:"What's the matter you guys?" Suki:"are you guys okay?" Niko:"Our parents don't want us to be with our new girlfriends just because they're from Luna." Saki:"That's dumb to be like that!" My sister and I are from Luna too!" Riki:"Are you really?" Suki:"Yes we are and what are your girlfriends names?" Riki and Niko smiling:"Kura and Miska." Saki:"You mean Kura and Miska Maki?!" Niko:"Yes why?" Suki:"We know them and they're really nice and so are their parents." Saki:"If you want we can help you guys out in being together with them." Riki:"Can you guys?" Suki and Saki:"We sure can." Niko:"By the way we know that you guys like Sensei Takie and Iru." Suki and Saki blushing:"You do? How? "Riki:"The way you look at them he he he." Saki:"You guys hush!" Suki:"Yea hush you guys!" Niko:"He he he" When they get to class Mr. Iru calls Riki over to his desk to talk to him. Riki:"Hey Sensei what's up?" Mr. Iru:"I was wondering why you and your brother have been in La la land lately?" Riki:"Well we're seeing these two girls named Kura and Miska Maki but our parents object because they're from Luna." Mr. Iru:"Wow! That sucks Riki I hope things work out for you guys." Riki:"Thanks Sensei." Mr. Iru: You can call me Hyo from now on." Riki:"Okay so what do you think I should do?" Mr. Iru:"Do whatever it takes to be with her Riki, if your love for each other is that strong." Riki:"It is strong Sensei we love each other very much." Mr. Takie tells Niko the same thing and Niko smiles as Kura calls him on his phone telling him that she's out in the back of the school with her sister Miska. When the bell rings for lunch time Riki and Niko walk to the back of the school to see their loves when Saki and Suki stop by to say hello to them. Kura:"Saki! Suki! How are you?!" Saki:"We're doing good how about you guys?" Miska:"We're good it's just that we want to be with our boyfriends so bad but their parents object to us being together and our parents are happy for us." Suki:"We're so sorry to hear that you guys besides you guys look good together." Saki:"Yes you guys do." Kura:"Thanks but their parents though." Suki:"They have to accept your relationship! I mean you all love each other." Saki:"If we have to we'll help you be together." Kura and Miska:"Oh thank you so much! That means alot." Saki:"You're welcome you guys." The girls walk away to go see their teachers when they get stopped by their ex boyfriends. Suki:"What do you guys want?" Ian:"Well let's see um you." Saki:"How about you leave us alone." Kyko:"Nah we won't leave you alone." Right when they're about to beat them up Their teachers show up yelling at Ian and Kyko to stay away from them then Ian and Kyko kick the girls in the stomach as they fall to the ground crying. Iru punches Ian in the face knocking him out cold while Takie kicks Kyko really hard in the balls knocking him out cold after punching him in the face. Saki:"Sensei! Are you okay?" Mr. Takie:"Yes I'm fine Saki." Suki:"Thank goodness you guys are okay." Iru:"Yes we're fine but we're worried about you." Saki:"We're okay we sort of blocked them from hitting out stomachs." Takie:"Oh good I'm happy they didn't hurt you." Saki:"No they didn't cutie." Mr. Takie's face turns red:"oh Saki you're just saying that." Suki:"She means it Sensei." Mr. Takie:"Oh okay." Saki:"So why can't we be together Sensei?" Mr. Takie:"Um uh I'm older than you Saki." Saki:"So? What does age have to do with it? I mean I'm turning eighteen in a week so what's the problem?" Takie:"Um well I'm your teacher for one thing and it wouldn't be a good Idea." Saki crying:"Why?! I really like you and care about you Sensei!" Then runs off crying really hard. Suki:"Is your answer the same as his?!" Mr. Iru:"Um Suki I care about you too it's just that it would be too risky we might get caught." Suki:"We don't have to have it be out in the open we can keep it on the down low so no one will know." Iru:"That's true but you're younger than me." Suki:"I'm turning eighteen next week what does age have to do with love?!" Runs off crying.. Tsui:"Why did you guys do that?" Mr. Iru and Takie:"Do what?" Tsui:"Hurt those girls feelings?" Mr. Takie:"We had to I mean they're our students and we're older than them." Tsui:"Those two girls love you guys! They care about you guys very much and you turn around and hurt them?!" Mr. Iru:"But we're teachers we're not suppose to date our students!" Tsui:"I also know that you guys love them too." Mr. Iru:"What?! How?" Tsui:"The way you look at them and the way you act around them, and by the way a love like that doesn't come around everyday." Walks away. Mr. Takie:"What are we going to do?" Hyo:"I don't know but all I know is that I'm in love with Suki I always have been it's just that I haven't had the courage to tell her." Kaki:" Well I'm in love with Saki I mean I always have been in love with her just haven't had the courage to tell her." Hyo:"Well what should we do?" Saki and Suki who were on the other side of the wall crying heard the entire conversation have smiles on their faces thinking:"They do care about us! Ohh so happy!" Saki:"What should we do sis?" Suki:"I want to go to Sensei and kiss him holding him in my arms and not let him go." Saki:"I would have to say the same thing."Kaki and Hyo hear what the girls said as their faces turn red as tomatoes when the go into their classrooms and cry. Saki walks into the classroom, sees her Sensei crying:"Sensei! What's wrong?" Mr. Takie:"Oh Saki I can't take it anymore!" Saki:"Huh? What are you talking about?" Mr. Takie:"Saki um I don't know how to say this but I'm in love with you." Saki:"What Sensei?" Mr. Takie:"You heard me Saki! I'm in love with you!" Saki smiles:"Oh Sensei! I love you too!" Mr. Takie:"Call me Kaki" Saki:"Okay Kaki" They kiss each other on the lips. Suki walks into her classroom to see Mr. Iru crying at his desk:"What's wrong Sensei?" Mr. Iru:"Suki um I don't know how to say this but I'm in love with you." Suki:"What Sensei?" Mr. Iru:"You heard me and please call me Hyo." Suki:"Okay Hyo." Hyo:"You heard what I said right?" Suki:"Yes I did and I love you too." They kiss each other on the lips. The school day ends just in time for the weekend and as all the students leave Riki and Niko see their girlfriends waiting for them as they all smile at each other running to each other to hug when the parents stop them. Riki:"hey! Why do you guys do this?! We love them!" Mino:"You guys what?!" Nina:"Oh my gosh!" Niko:"You heard us we love Kura and miska!" Mino:"No! You guys can't be with them they're from Luna!" Riki:"We love them dad!" Mino:" I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Saki and Suki:"well you are sir." Nina:"Saki! Suki! You're all grown up!" Saki:"Yes we are your majesty wait a minute Riki and Niko are Royals?!" Riki:"Yes we are and we're in love with the Royals from Luna Kura and Miska." Mino:"But like I said before rules are rules!" Taki:"How about you change them so they can be together." Mino:"Taki! Inka! I guess I could change it." Taki:"Well Mino your sons finally fell in love." Mino:"Yes they did." Inka:"So let them be with each other." Nina:"You guys all support them with this?" Taki:"yes we do our girls told us about the situation and we're very happy for them." Mr. Iru and Mr. Takie:"We're happy for them too." Taki:" So your the ones who are in love with our daughters huh?" Mr. Iru:"I'm so sorry sir I just can't help myself she means everything to me." Inka:"Ohh honey our girls fell in love with their teachers." Taki:"They sure did dear." Mino:"Wait you guys don't object to that?!" Inka:"Why should we they've grown up and besides we've known their teachers for a very long time, also we knew you guys were in love with each other." Saki:"wait how mom?!" Taki:"We have our ways he he." Niko:"So why can't we be with our girls?" Nina:"You guys know the rule!" Riki:"We don't care about the rules we love them mom!" Mino:"Please don't do this you guys." Niko:"We've made our decision dad I'm in love with Kura and Riki loves Miska!" Kura and Miska:"And we love them more than anything!" Mr. Maki:"Oh sweethearts I knew that you were in love with them but their parents don't want you guys to be together." Kura:"Please your majesty we love them! As tears roll down her face. Mino:"So you guys love each other huh?" Saki:"Yes they do love each other!" Suki:"Please let them be together they're happy." Taki:"Oh come on Mino! I've never seen them this happy ever!" Nina:"You're right about that Taki." Niko:"Wait how do you guys know each other?" Mino:"Well we've been friends since we were all kids." Riki:"Are you serious?!" Nina:"Yes we're serious honey." Niko:"Then why won't you guys let us be with Kura and Miska?" Mino:"Because of the law you guys it forbids royals marrying anyone from the Luna." Niko:"Well that's a dumb law!" Riki:"I agree with you brother on that one." Nina:"You guys really love them that much?" Niko and Riki:"Yes we do." Miska:"We love you guys too." Saki and Suki:"Come on please let them be together." Mino:"But the law says." Saki and Suki:"Who gives a shit about the law this is love you guys! It's true love." Nina crying:"You girls are right but if the law gets violated then they'll be put to death." Niko and Riki:"No! We will not let that happen! We love them so much!" Inka:"Oh you guys this is making me cry I mean just look at them! They love each other." Mino:"I'm not sure if they'll even let me change the law you guys but I'll try." Riki and Niko:"Okay dad and hopefully they do let you change it." Everyone goes their separate ways with Kura and Miska in tears along with Niko and riki who are crying also. Hyo:"What can we do?" Suki:"I don't know honey but we've got to help them somehow." Kaki:"Yes we have to help them." Saki:"Yes we do but how?" Kaki:"We'll figure out something dear." Taki:" I really hope that they'll let him." Inka:"I hope they do too honey."

Chapter 4

The next day King Mino goes to meet with the law makers regarding the marriage rule. Luka:"Mino why wouldn't you let us change it before?! What changed?" Mino:"My Sons fell in love with the princesses of Luna." Luka:"We can change that in a heartbeat." Mino:"What?!" Luka:"We've been wanting to get that rule out of there for a long time now." Mino:"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Luka:"We're telling you now that we want that out of the marriage law because some of us fell in love with some of the ladies from Luna and if I recall Nina is from there." Mino:"Yes she is from there and I remember my parents telling me that I couldn't be with her but I rebelled against it and did everything I could just to be with her, but my parents forbid it until I told them that I was wanting to marry her and that was then they saw that Nina and I truly loved each other and let us get married. I was so happy and so was she and now our sons are in love with the Royal family of Luna's daughters." Luka:"Now you understand how they are feeling right now." Mino:"Yes I do understand but it's different now because it's my kids." Luka:"So what do you want to do?" Mino:"I guess we'll change the law Luka." Everyone claps and cheers. Nina thinking:"You did it honey!" Mino comes out of the room to see his wife standing in the hallway then runs to her kissing her on the lips. Mino:"I love you so much Nina." Nina:"I love you too Mino" Mino:"You heard me tell our story didn't you?" Nina:"yes I did hear you tell it and it brought tears to my eyes because I didn't think that you remembered." Mino:"Of course I remember! Why wouldn't I?" Riki:"Remember what?" Mino:"We'll tell you another time." Riki:"Okay." When he gets to his room he lays on his bed crying really hard then hears his brother in the next room crying too. Mr. Maki arrives home feeling so sad for his daughters that he sees them in the library crying. Kiki:"Oh our poor daughters." Haru:"I know they love those boys so much." Kiki:"Those boys love them too." Haru:"I don't know what to do honey I mean Mino said he was going to look into changing the law but who knows if they'll accept it." Kiki:"I really hope they do accept it honey because they all would be so happy." Haru:"I know they would be honey but I won't know anything til the end of the week." Kiki:"That sucks!" Haru:"Yes it does suck dear I agree." Then they hear a knock on the door and their butler goes to answer and its Niko and Riki. King Maki:"what are you guys doing here?!" Riki"We came to see Kura and Miska." Kiki:"They're in the library you guys." Niko:"Thank you your majesty." They go to the library and see the girls crying really hard. Riki:"Oh Miska what's wrong baby?" Miska looks up:"Riki! Oh honey what are you doing here?"Riki:"I came to get what belongs to me and that is you Miska." Miska:"Oh Riki I love you so much." Riki:"I love you too Miska." Kura:"Niko what are you doing here?" Niko:"I came to get what belongs to me and that's you Kura." Kura:"I love you Niko so much!" Niko:"I love you too baby." Kiki:"You know in my opinion you guys belong together." Haru:"Yes they do dear you're right." Kura:"Oh Niko I'd do anything to be with you." Niko:"I'd do anything to be with you too Kura I love you." Riki:"Oh Miska I'd do anything and risk everything just to be with you." Miska:"I'd do the same for you Riki I love you so much." Riki:"I love you too Miska." They all kiss each other holding each other tight when Mino and Nina walk in telling them to let go but they all refused to..Riki:"Please you guys I can't live without her." Niko:"I can't live without Kura either." Mino:"You guys I met with the law makers today but they won't have their decision til tomorrow." Niko:"Please let us be together." Riki:"Please mom please dad." Nina:"Come on guys we gotta get home." Riki and Niko say bye to their girlfriends as they all cry kissing each other then the boys leave still crying. Mino:"Oh you guys I'm so sorry about this it's just that these guys are something else." Riki:"Yea if you say so." They arrive at the castle and walk inside going upstairs to their rooms to cry some more. Nina:"Oh sweetheart what are we going to do?" Mino:"I don't know We'll just have to wait until tomorrow dear." Nina:"Okay love hopefully it will be good news and not bad." Mino:"I feel the same way honey." They walk upstairs to go to sleep for the night while their sons cry themselves to sleep. Meanwhile Kura and Miska are going to bed crying themselves to sleep too thinking about Niko and Riki. Kura:"I love Niko so much Miska." Miska:"I love Riki very much too." The girls go to sleep while their parents go to sleep as well hoping for the best. The next day Mino meets with Luka and tells him that they're going to change the marriage law so that the princes can marry whoever they want to. Mino:"I don't know what to say." Luka:"Just say that this was bound to happen because we wanted it changed too." Mino:"Luka you're the best!" Luka:"Thanks Mino now where is Taki and Inka?" Taki:"We're here Luka so what happened?" Mino:"The law is going to be changed." Inka:"That's wonderful!" Luka:"Yes it is wonderful Inka and Taki." Taki:"So when are you going to tell your sons?" Mino:"Not sure when but I know that they're mad at us for not letting them be with their loves." Taki:"I'm sure they'll come around Mino those are good boys that you have." Mino:"I know they're good boys Taki it's just that I want the best for them." Inka:"I can understand that but they're happy with those girls." Nina:"I know they are but I'm afraid they're gonna hurt them." Inka:"I've known those girls for many years and I know they won't do such a thing." Nina:"Well how do you feel about your daughters being in love with their teachers?" Inka:"We're happy for them and they're good to our girls." Nina:"I can see that but they're older than them though." Taki:"what does age have to do with love Nina?" Nina:"Oh you hush Taki!" Taki:"He he oh sis relax!" Inka:"Are you bugging your sister again dear?" Nina:"Yes he's bugging me also laughing at me." Inka:"Oh honey do you have to do that?" Taki:"I was just trying to have some fun that's all." Mino:"You guys are something else." Nina:"Oh honey calm down." Riki and Niko walk downstairs from their bedrooms and see their parents talking to Mino and Inka. Riki:"Hey Mino hey Inka." Inka:"Hello Riki and Niko how are you doing?" Niko:"Doing okay I guess." Riki:"that goes for me too." Nina:"Oh sweethearts please cheer up." Niko:"How can we when we can't be with the girls that we love!" Then Suki and Saki walk into the room to talk to their parents when they hear all the commotion. Suki:"What's going on? And why are you yelling Niko?" Niko:"Because we're sad and heartbroken." Saki:"Well we have something to tell you guys." Riki:"What is it that you want to tell us?" Inka:" You kids are cousins." Niko:"Say what?!" Mino:"Yea um your mom and Taki are brother and sister." Riki:"So that makes Saki and Suki our cousins?!" Nina:"Yes you guys." Niko:"Cool! So we can bug you at school!" Saki:"Don't push it bud." Niko:"Sorry just saying he he ." Suki:"Well do you guys like us then?" Riki:"Of course we do you're our cousins!" Taki:"Least that got out in the open." Nina:"Yes at least it did." Mino:"Well I have an announcement to make guys." Riki and Niko:"And what would that be?" Mino:"The law's being changed." Riki:"Which law?" Nina:"The marriage law you guys!" Niko:"Are you serious?" Mino:"Yes we are serious you guys I just talked to Luka and it's going to be changed." Riki:"Wow I never thought this would happen." Niko:"yea really but will we be able to be with Kura and Miska?" Mino:"Yes you will be able to." Riki:"Wow I don't know what to say." Niko:"Me either." Nina:"Don't you guys see? We're not snobs after all." Saki:"You guys never were snobs at all auntie." Mino:"But alot of people think that we are though." Inka:"You guys are good people and very down to earth." Taki:"Yes you guys are." Mino:"Thanks Taki." Nina:"That means alot you guys." Suki:"We're just saying the truth." Niko:"So let me get this straight if Saki and Suki are our cousins then that makes Taki and Nina our aunt and uncle?" Nina:"Yes" Riki:"Cool! I always wondered why they always looked out for us." Taki:"Because you're family that's why! We look out for you just like we look out for our daughters." Niko:"Okay" Then Mr. Maki arrives to talk to Mino and Nina when he sees Taki and Inka with them." Mr. Maki:"I was wondering if I could say something to you guys if you don't mind." Taki:"No we don't mind your majesty." Mr. Maki:"First of all I want to say that you guys are very snobbish and rude." Taki:"Don't talk about them like that!" Inka:"Yeah!" Mr. Maki:"What did you just say?" Taki and Inka:"You heard us!" Mr. Maki:"But they are rude people." Saki and Suki:"No they're not! And how dare you talk about our Aunt and Uncle like that!" Mr. Maki:"Your what?" Mino:"You heard them Mr. Maki!" Mr. Maki:"Why should I believe you?" Saki:"Because it's the truth! That's why!" Mr. Maki:"Well then young ladies I guess I'll take your word for it." Suki:"Oh come on! Kura and Miska love Riki and Niko very much and you know that!" Mr. Maki:"Yes I do know that but do the boys love my daughters?" Riki and Niko:"Yes we do love them sir very much." Mr. Maki:"Okay then why won't you marry them?" Riki:"We do want to marry them!"Niko:"Yes we do we love them more than anything." Riki:"Please believe us sir."

Chapter 5

Mr. Maki begins to walk away when Kura and Miska show up to see Niko and Riki. He turns around sees his daughters looking at him with tears in their eyes telling him that they love Riki and Niko very much." Mr. Maki:"How could you love them when you guys can't get married to one another!" Kura:"I don't care if we can't get married all I care about is us being together!" Niko:"That's all I care about too is being with Kura." Miska and Riki:"It's the same with us too we just want to be together." Kaki:"Come on sir they all love each other." Saki:"Yes they do very much so." Mino walks into the living room as everyone stares at him including his wife. Riki:"Hear anything dad?" Mino:"Yes I did hear something and I am pleased to say that the law for marriage is going to be changed so any Royal can marry who ever they want." Niko and Riki smiling:"Thank you dad!" Mino:"You're welcome you guys." Nina:"I'm proud of you honey." Mino:"Thank you honey." Taki:"We're proud of you too." Inka:"Yes we are and so the other situation at hand is our daughters being in love with their teachers." Saki:"Oh come on Mom and dad I love him!" Suki:"I love my teacher too!" Taki:"Oh sweethearts they're older though." Saki and Suki:"We don't care about that! We love them and we'll do anything to be with them." Kaki and Hyo:"And we'll do anything to be with them." Taki:"But you guys are their teachers though." Kaki:"You know I really don't care about that, the only thing I care about is being with Saki." Hyo:"And that goes for me too sir." Inka:"Suki and Saki do you love them?" Saki and Suki:"Yes we do love them more than anything and we can't live without them." Taki:"Wow I think the last time I heard that was." Nina:"How about we not go there right now he he." Taki:"Okay geez." Mino:"Oh Honey we have to tell them eventually." Riki:"Tell us what?" Taki:"Well the story of how we all got together and it wasn't easy either." Niko:"Really." Taki:"Yes it wasn't easy at all I mean when I met Inka I fell in love with her the first time I laid eyes on her." Inka: And when I met Taki I was in love with him the first moment I saw him and from that time on we began seeing each other but in private because our families were against us being together." Taki:"They sure were and it was hard though because we just wanted to be together but everytime our families saw us with one another they would try to keep us apart." Inka:"But they couldn't because we knew that we belonged together no matter what anyone said." Taki:"So we kept on sneaking out from our houses just to see each other until we got caught by our parents but we wouldn't let each other go." Inka:"No we wouldn't and they tried really hard to break us apart until I made up a lie saying that I was pregnant with his child but it ended up being true." Saki and Suki:"Wow mom and dad." Taki:"Yea and we were so happy but our parents were very mad at us at the time but they came around realizing that we truly did belong together." Inka:"My parents tried to set me up with some princes but I refused because I had found my prince charming already and I wasn't gonna go living without him because I couldn't live without him." Taki:"And I couldn't live without her either no matter how hard my parents tried to keep me away from her." Nina:"It was the same when I was seeing Mino our parents went beserk." Taki:"They sure did but we didn't care because we were in love and we did whatever it took to be with them." Inka:"And I did whatever it took to be with Taki and I would've gave up everything just to be with him." Taki:"And that went for me too and I didn't care either because I loved her more than anything she was my world and still is." Inka:"Ohh Taki I love you so much!" Taki:"I love you too baby." Saki and Suki:"Your story is so romantic." Riki and Niko:"That was a romantic story you guys." Taki:"It's a true story too you guys." Riki:"wow so you all practically risked it all just to be together." Inka and Taki:"Yep we did and it was worth it." Mino:"Sure was worth it you guys." Nina:"I agree" Suki:"Wow you guys so wonderful to hear your story I love it." Saki:"So do I but why are you guys so protective of us though?" Taki:"Because you're our kids is why." Riki:"Okay but can we at least be together with our loves?" Nina:"Oh you guys!" Niko:"what we're just asking gosh mom." Inka:"Okay girls we have to get know your teachers so we can make sure that the love they have for you two is real." Kaki:"I've never felt this way about anyone in my life. Saki's my everything my world I've been in love with her ever since the first time I saw her." Taki:"Ever since the first time you saw her?" Kaki:"Yes when she started coming to Konoha High." Taki:"Oh okay I was gonna say because you've known her since you guys were well kids." Kaki:"I know but after I became a teacher and began teaching was when she started going to high school and I just knew that she was the one." Saki:"I felt the same way about you Kaki when I first started high school and saw you." Hyo:"That goes for me too with Suki." Suki:"Oh Hyo I've felt the same way since I began going to that high school and saw you." Inka:"Oh my goodness they sound like us you guys!" Nina:"Yes they do Inka this is so romantic." Taki and Mino:"well guess we have no choice then."Niko:"Are you serious?! We can be with Kura and Miska?!" Nina:"Okay you can if it's okay with their father." Mr. Maki:"Um yes it's fine with me!" Kura:"Oh I'm so happy! Thank you daddy!" Mr. Maki:"Yea you're welcome girls." Saki:"Can we start making wedding plans?" Mino:" Well what type of wedding should we have?" Suki:"How about a double wedding?" Taki:"We'll have to think about that one you guys." Riki and Niko:"Well it does sound good though." Inka:"True it does you guys." Mino:"We just want you guys to be happy and not make a big mistake so please make sure that you're serious about this okay?" Riki and Niko:"Okay dad." Saki:"All of us love these people so we're not making any mistakes." Kura whispers to Miska:"We have to go get those rings remember?" Miska whispers:"The ones we're gonna use for blackmail?" Kura:"Yes those." Miska:"Well let's go get them but have they called you?" Kura checks her phone:"Oh yes they have called actually so anyways you guys we gotta go okay?" Riki and Niko:"Do you have to?" Kura:"I'm sorry honey but yes we do have to." Miska:"We'll be back don't worry okay?" Riki:"Okay." Inka whispers:"Those girls are up to something Nina." Nina:"Yes they are but what." Saki and Suki:"we were just thinking the same thing." Inka:"let's just keep an eye on them and see if they try anything." Saki:"Yes mom let's do that." As Miska and Kura left Miska winked at Hyo as Kaki gave Kura a dirty look. The next day when they all got to school the girls go to their classrooms with no sign of their teachers anywhere. Suki thinking to herself:"Something's going on but I can't put my finger on it." Mr. Iru:"Hey baby." Suki:"Hi honey how's your day going?" Mr. Iru:"It's going okay I'm just glad that you're here with me." Suki:"I am happy too." Riki walks by the classroom sees Suki inside with their teacher thinking:"Oh Suki I wish it was me in there with you instead of him." *snaps out of it and walks to his locker.* Niko walks by his classroom and sees Saki in there with their teacher thinking to himself:"I wish you were in my arms right now instead of his." *Snaps out of it and goes to his locker.* Riki:"Are you okay?" Niko:"Yeah I'm alright except why is it that everytime I see Saki with our teacher I get an ache in my chest?" Riki:"I don't know but the same thing happened to me when I saw Suki with our other teacher." Niko:"We have girlfriends though Riki!" Riki:"I know we do Niko but why are we feeling this way?" Saki:"Feeling what way?" Niko:"Saki um hi you guys." Suki:"Are you guys okay?" Riki:"Yes we're fine why?" Suki:"Because you look like you're about to cry." Niko:"We're okay you guys don't worry." Saki:"Okay" The girls walk away from them as the two brothers feel an ache in their heart. Niko:"Dammit! Why does she have to be related to me?! Ugh!" Riki:"Yes why?" Niko:"Not sure but we have to just deal with it." Riki:"I can't deal with it and I won't accept it!" Niko:"Why? We have no choice." Suki:"what's wrong sis are you alright?" Saki:"I'm afraid that Kura and Miska are going to hurt them." Suki:"They better not or we'll hurt them!" Saki:"Yes we will and we need to tell them that the next time we see them." The school day ends and as everyone leaves the school like a herd of cows Riki and Niko look at Saki and Suki as they walk over to their parents car wishing they were going with them when. Mino:"Let's go boys." Niko:"okay dad." Nina:"Are you guys alright?" Riki:"Yes we're fine mom why?" Nina:"Just asking that's all oh well let's go home." As they arrive at the castle they see that Saki and Suki are there and smile. Mino:"Wow you guys just went from being sad to very happy what gives?" Niko:"Nothing dad no need to worry." They all walk into the castle and sit in the living room to talk about the wedding. Saki:"Niko? Are you alright?" Niko:"Yes I'm fine why do you ask?" Saki:"Because you look like you're about to burst into tears." Niko:"Shit she can see right through me." Suki:"Riki why are you sad?" Riki:"I'm okay Suki." Suki:"Okay." Goes to sit down on the couch as their parents walk in wondering what's the matter with their children. Inka:"Are you guys sure you're okay?" Saki:"Well people at school keep on saying that we all look alike." Nina:"They do?" Niko:"Yes they all think that we're brothers and sisters when we're not." Mino:"Who says that?" Niko:"Our friends and also the principal." Taki:"Really." Saki:"Yes really." Inka:"Well you guys actually do come to think of it." Nina:"Yep I see it too." Mino:"Oh brother they're not brother and sister you guys." Inka:"We know that but other people don't." Taki:"That is true but still they can pass for brothers and sisters." Saki:"Well you guys all look alike too." Taki:"Yeah I know we do but it's called strong genes you guys." Nina:"Yep and you guys show that really well." Luka walks in:"May I talk to you guys for a minute?" Mino:"Okay we'll be back you guys okay?" Kids:"Okay." The parents go to the other room while the four sit in the living room feeling nervous. Niko:"Are you alright Saki?" Saki:"Yes I'm okay just worried." Niko:"About what?" Suki:"We're worried about you guys getting hurt." Riki:"We won't get hurt you guys and why would you say that?" Saki:"It's just instinct that's all geez." Riki:"Okay sorry Saki." Saki:"It's okay cousin." Then Their girlfriends show up along with kaki and Hyo. Riki:"Hey baby how are you ?" Miska:"Fine just wanted to come by and see you." Riki:"that's nice of you to come by." Suki:"Hi honey are you okay?" Mr. Iru:"Yes I'm okay don't worry." Saki:"What's the matter love?" Mr. Takie:"nothing just happy to be here with you." The parents walk in and see that the girlfriends and boyfriends have returned. Mino:"Hello you guys how are you?" :"Doing good how are you?" Mino:"Fine thanks." Nina:"How are you girls doing?" Kura:"We're fine thanks." Inka:"Okay that's good to hear." Miska:"Isn't it?" Inka thinking:"Geez I wanna smack her!" Nina:"Relax don't let her get to you." Inka:"Okay I won't." Saki:"Oh I just wanted to tell you Kura and Miska that if you hurt our cousins in anyway we'll hurt you understand?" Kura and Miska:"Understood." Niko and Riki:"The same goes for you Sensei Iru and Takie." Iru:"We understand Riki." Taki:"Did I just miss something here?" Inka:"what are you talking about honey?" Taki:"I'm talking about the way our daughters talked to their cousins girlfriends." Inka:"Well they're family dear they don't want see their cousins get hurt." Nina:"Sounded harsh but I understand they're trying to look out for their cousins." Mino:"Just like Niko and Riki look out for Saki and Suki." Taki:"Yes exactly." Miska:"well we gotta get going and what you told us Saki and Suki wasn't harsh you're just protecting your cousins." Saki:"Yes we are." Kura;"See you guys later okay?" Niko:"Okay." As the girls leave Miska smiles at mr. Iru while Kura smiles at Mr. Takie but he gives her a dirty look. Inka:"Wow what was that?" Nina:"I think The teachers don't like those girls very much." Inka:"Sure looks like they don't. Mino:"I can see why he he ." taki:"Oh my goodness Mino." Mino:"Just saying that's all! Are you guys all okay?" Saki:"Yes we're okay why?" Mino:"Just asking that's all." Nina:"why did you ask them that dear?" Mino:"because of the way they said that if they hurt any of them in anyway that they'll hurt them." Inka:"They're family you know so I can understand why they would say that." Nina:"Same with me." Suki: We meant what we said about if they hurt you." Riki:"We know and know that we meant it too." Saki:"We know you guys meant it." That night while everyone sleeps the cousins have a dream about each other and all go back to sleep crying.

Chapter 6

The next day while at school Kura and Miska make a surprise visit to go see Riki and Niko at lunch. Riki:"Hey baby what brings you here?" Miska:"I wanted to see you baby."*notices a ring on her finger* Riki:"Nice ring where did you get it?" Miska:"From my family." Riki: "Why are you lying?" Miska:"I'm not lying to you honey." Niko sees a ring on Kura's finger also and asks the same question. Kura:"We got these rings from our family okay!" Niko:"You're lying Kura." Kura:"No I'm not honey." The girls then walk over to the classrooms to see the teachers and see Saki and Suki with them. Miska:"Well what do we have here?" Suki:"What are you doing here?" Miska:"Oh we came to see our boyfriends." Suki:"Oh that's nice and by the way nice ring." Miska:"Oh thank you Mr. Iru gave it to me." Suki:"You're lying!" Miska:"Oh why would I lie about that?" Suki:"Because you're a slut is why?!" Kura:"Hi Mr. Takie." Mr. Takie:"Get the fuck out of here bitch." Kura:"Awe baby but we slept together last night." Saki:"What?!" Kura:"You heard me he wants me not you." Mr. Takie:"I wouldnt' want you if you were the last woman on earth! Now get the fuck out of here! Now! Lying sack of shit." Kura:"he he that's not what you said last night." Mr. Takie:"You're a liar! Slut! Dream on bitch! You make me sick." Saki:"Kaki?" kaki:"what love?" Saki:"I know you wouldn't sleep with her." Kaki:"Hell no! I love you and only you Saki." Saki crying:"I love you too." Suki:"Honey are you okay?" Mr. Iru: "Um Suki I have something to tell you." Suki:"oh no you're not! Mr. Iru:"I'm with Miska." Suki:"You bastard! She's a slut and a liar! And all I did was love you! Then you go and dump me for her like yesterdays trash?!" Miska:"Sorry Suki but we're together now." Riki and Niko walk into the classroom. Riki:"Get the fuck out of here Miska!" Miska:"Riki please!" Riki:"Fuck off! I heard everything! Now get out of here and out of my life!" Suki:"How dare you hurt my cousin bitch!" Miska:"Well I have your man now Suki ha ha." Suki:"Get lost bitch!" Miska leaves with Mr. Iru after he tells tsui that he's going home early. Mr. Takie:"I had never thought that he would ever go for someone like that ick! Riki:"Well you know what I have a confession to make." Suki:"what would that be?" Riki:"I love you Suki I always have." Suki:"Riki?" Riki:"You heard me I love you Suki you're the love of my life." Suki:"I love you too Riki I always have." Riki: "Also I don't care what anyone says and I don't care if we are related I love you Suki." Suki:"I don't care either Riki." When Miska and Mr. Iru leave the school they run into Taki and Inka. Inka:"Hello ." Mr. Iru:"Um hello." Taki:"Where's Suki? Why aren't you with her?" Mr. Iru:"Because I'm with Miska now." Inka:"She's a slut and a liar! And you dump our daughter for her?! Ick!" Taki:"You are not to come anywhere near my daughter again so go ahead be with this slut." As Mr. Iru and Miska walk away, Mr. Iru feels nothing but sadness inside. Taki:"I can't believe this! I thought he loved Suki." Inka:"I thought so too honey but one thing though." Taki:"What's that?" Inka:"He looked really sad." Taki:"Yes he did look sad come to think of it. Something's not right." Inka:"You can say that again." Suki and Riki walk out from the school and see her parents in the parking lot. Suki:"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Inka:"Hi sweetheart hi Riki." Riki:" Hi" Taki:"We just saw your Teacher with Miska, I have to say that it's a discusting sight." Suki:"Yes it is daddy." Taki:"Is there something we should know you guys?" Suki:"What do you mean dad?" Taki:"You're holding hands." Riki:"Well um we have something to tell you." Inka:"You guys all fell in love with each other." Saki:"How'd you figure that?" Inka:"The way you guys act around each other it's only obvious." Suki:"Please you guys it just sort of happened." Saki:"Yes it just fell into place." Niko:"Please you guys we didn't mean for this to happen but it just did." Taki:"Well in my opinion I'm happy for all of you and Saki are you okay with having two husbands?" Saki:"Yes I'm more than okay with it I love them both." Inka:"Awe honey our daughters fell in love." Suki:"yes we did." Taki:"How about we go get something to eat and celebrate?" All:"Fine with us." As they all go into one car Mr. Iru is watching from a distance thinking to himself:"No matter what I have to do I'm gonna get you back my love." They leave the school and go to a place in Luna that's very popular by the locals. Riki:"This place is nice." Niko:"Sure is." Saki:"You guys are going to love the food that they serve here." Suki:"yep." Riki:"are you sure about that honey?" Suki:"Yes I am sure dear." Riki:"Okay babe." The waitress comes by to take their orders and gives them their drinks. Taki:"Glad you guys like the place." Niko:"Yes we do it's nice." Inka:"To tell you the truth you guys I'm actually really happy that you guys are together." Taki:"I am too and if your brother says anything honey." Inka:"Don't worry I'll handle my brother." Taki:"Okay I just wonder how my sister's going to take this?" Inka:"I think she'll be okay with it." Taki:"You think so?" Inka:"Yes I do." Saki:"Thank you mom and dad for your support it means so much to me." Suki:"Means alot to me too." Taki:"You're welcome girls." Kaki:" So how are we going to this Niko?" Niko:"We'll just have to straight out tell them what else can we do." Saki:"That's true guys I just hope that they'll be happy." The waitress arrives with their food and gives them their plates as they all begin to eat. Niko:"Wow this is good!" Kaki:"You can say that again damn this tastes good." Saki:"Told you guys you would like the food." Suki:"What do you think honey?" Riki:"I really like this it's very good." Inka:"I'm glad you guys like it." Taki:"I've always loved the food here babe." Inka:"me too honey." After they finish eating they all go outside to look around the village. Saki:"What do you guys think of Luna?" Niko and kaki:"It's beautiful babe." Riki:"This place is so beautiful! Why didn't you guys ever invite us to your house Uncle Taki and Aunt Inka?" Inka:"Because your father had forbid it and I was really mad at him for that because they you guys could've grown up together." Taki:"Yes it would had been nice and I was mad at him too for that." Saki:" That would've been nice and I would still fall in love with my Sensei and Niko." Taki:"Okay Saki least your honest." Suki:"Same goes for me too daddy." As they walk around some more they see Miska and Kura with their "New boyfriends" thinking:" They can have those girls ick." Then after they saw them they left the village going towards the castle. Suki:"Today was just so wonderful inspite of what happened earlier today." Saki:"Yes I agree with you sis." Taki:"Well your mother and I figured that you guys needed a change of scenery after what you guys went through today." Riki and Niko:"Thank you we really did need this." Kaki:"That goes for me too guys." Inka:"I'm glad that a change of scenery helped you guys." Saki and Suki:"It did help mom a lot." They arrive at the castle to seeing Mino and Nina outside relaxing. Taki:"Hey there! Enjoying this beautiful day?" Mino:"Yes we are where have you guys been?" Inka:"We went to the park and picked up some lunch because these kids needed it." Nina:"What happened you guys?" Kaki tells them the whole entire story about how Riki and Suki got dumped like yesterday's trash and how Kura was trying to blackmail him but it failed. Nina:"Those little tramps! They better not even think of stepping foot on these grounds or my foot will be up their butts!" Inka:"that goes for me too!" Niko:"Um mom and dad Riki and I have something to tell you guys." Mino:"You guys fell in love with each other didn't you?" Saki:"We're so sorry it just happened." Mino:"Why are you apologizing sweetheart?" Suki:"Because we all fell in love." Mino:"Hey all we care about is that you're happy." Nina:"Yes that's all we care about you guys." Niko:"Thanks mom and I am happy extremely happy." Riki:"I am too." Inka:"Can you believe this you guys?! They fell in love with each other."Taki:"Nothing wrong with that." Mino:"We'll just not say anything to anybody else." Inka: Good Idea brother." Suki:"I'm just so happy to be with the one I love." Saki:"I am too I love them both very much." Niko:"We love you too honey." Nina:"Well shall we start planning the wedding then?" Saki and Suki:"Yes we can!" Inka:"I've never seen you girls this happy before!" Taki:"Honey they're finally happy." Inka:"I know they are honey." Mino:"As long as they're happy that's all that matters." Nina:"I agree with you honey." Saki:"Can we have a double wedding?" Taki:"Sure you can have a double wedding what do you think Mino?" Mino:"Fine with me but we're having the wedding here at the castle if that's okay." Riki and Niko:"Fine with us dad." Mino:"Okay then it's settled." Saki:"Kaki can you believe it we're getting hitched!" Kaki:"I know love and I'm very happy." Niko:"I'm happy too." They all went inside and sat down beginning the planning for their wedding. Suki:"Can we do simple you guys?" Saki:"that's fine with me sis I mean we don't want very many people to know." Mino:"You're right about that but then it's none of anyone's business." Nina:"That's true it's not." Taki and Inka:"We agree."

Chapter 7

That same night while everyone's asleep in the palace Saki and Suki sneak into the guys bedrooms to be with them. Kaki and Niko:"Saki what are you doing here?" Saki:"I came to be with my honies." Kaki:"Aw honey we're happy to have you." Saki lays down in between them falling asleep in their amrs. Riki:"Baby what are you doing here?" Suki:"I came to be with you." Riki:"Oh baby come lay down with me." Suki then climbs into bed with Riki as he holds her in his arms. Meanwhile in Luna Mr. Iru's at his home crying really hard when Miska knocks on his front door. Miska:"Are you okay babe?" Mr. Iru:"I'm okay no worries." Miska:"Okay well I'm gonna go home now good night." Mr. Iru:"Good night." Miska leaves his house and as she's walking back to the castle Kyko pops up out of no where. Miska:"Kyko what are you doing out this late?" Kyko:"Oh I came to see my special lady who blackmailed Ian and I making us beat up our Ex-girlfriends!" Miska:"You shut up about that!" Kyko:"Also what are you doing with Sensei Iru?" Miska:"Nothing why?" Kyko:"You liar! You took him away from Suki didn't you?" Miska:"Yes I did because she doesn't deserve him!" Kyko:"She really loved him Miska and you just ripped him away from her when she was happy." Miska:"Well I had to besides he'll be a fine side dish." Kyko:"You're something else Miska! You don't care about anything or anyone but yourself!" Miska:"That's not true kyko! Kyko:"Yes it is true I'm tired of this! I don't want anything to do with this shit anymore!" Miska:"Kyko please!" Kyko:"No I'm done!" Miska:"I love you Kyko." Kyko:"No you don't you just use us guys like toys then throw us away like yesterdays trash." Mr. Iru heard the entire conversation thinking:"Oh my gosh! Those girls are in for a rude awakening for what they've done! They hurt my Suki." *Goes to sleep for the night* Miska:"I'm not like that Kyko and you know it." Kyko:"Yes you are like that Miska that's how you are." Ian:"What's going on you guys?" Kura:"Are you alright sis?" Kyko:"It's time you guys told the truth." Kura:"Truth about what?" Ian:"About how you made us beat up Saki and Suki for no reason, we loved those girls very much and you guys just came along making us hurt them when they didn't deserve it." Kura:" Don't you guys dare say anything about that!" Ian:"Why? Are you scared?" Kura and Miska:"No we're not scared why would we be?" Kyko:"Because we know about all the things that you did to Saki and Suki." Miska:"You guys are not to say a single word to anyone about this!" Ian:"The only way we'll do that is if you tell Sensei that you're sorry for you did! Otherwise we will tell your father everything including Saki and Suki." Kura:"You assholes!" Miska:"No! I'm not going to do that." Ian:"Okay then you girls are going down." Ian and Kyko walk away into the darkness while Kura and Miska stand there by their house speechless when their father approaches them. Mr. Maki:"What are you two doing out here its cold!" Kura:"Sorry daddy we'll go inside." When they got inside the house Mr. Maki has them sit down in the living room while he waits for Kiki to come to the living room. Miska:"What's going on?" Kiki:"You tell me!" Mr. Maki:"We heard the entire conversation you had with Ian and Kyko, so I am not at all happy with you girls right now." Kura:"What are you talking about we were down the block talking." Haru pulls out a recorder that the guys gave him:"See this?!" Miska:"What is that?!" Haru:"what do you think it is!" Kura:"Oh no Miska! Ian and Kyko were wearing wires!" Miska:"What?! What do you mean wires?" Haru:" They wore wires so that we can hear the entire conversation you guys had." Kiki:"I am so mad at you guys I can hardly stand it!" Kura and Miska:"We're so sorry." Haru:"No you're not! You even tried to ruin Sensei Iru and Sensei Takie's lives!" Kura:"we didn't ruin their lives!" Kiki:"Bullshit! You broke up Sensei iru and Suki up! For what?! They were very happy together and you girls go and destroy it!" Miska:"Well Sensei Iru's mine!" Haru:"Ha! No he's not he doesn't want anything to do with you Miska! And I don't blame him for that at all!" Miska: "What?!" Kura:"But Miska does love Sensei." Kiki:"No she doesn't and you never loved Sensei takie at least he was smart enough to catch on to your scam!" Kura:"He didn't tell anyone." Kiki:"How do you know Kura? Are you sure about that?" Kura:"Stop it! I know he didn't tell anyone because I told him that I would kill him if he did!" Haru:"Are you out of your mind?! What the hell is wrong with you girls?!" Miska:"Oh nothing we're just giving everyone what they deserve." Haru and Kiki:"Get out of here now!" Kura:"But no one's hurt." Haru:"It doesn't matter! Go to the guest house! Now!" The girls leave the house walking towards the guest house when Ian and Kyko show up. Kura:"What do you guys want?" Ian:"did you tell the truth?" Kyko:"Or did you lie like you always do?" Kura:"They heard the entire conversation." Kyko:"Wow! Ian:" You girls were the ones who were talking loud." Miska:"Shut up!" Kura:"Leave us alone!" Ian:"That why we came by to tell you that we don't want anything to do with you and we hope that you find a guy who will put with your bullshit." They walk away heading back home. Kura:"What are we going to do?" Miska:" I don't know but I think it's time we set things right." Kura:"I think it's too late for that Miska." Miska:"Yeah you're right Kura." They both go to sleep with tears in their eyes. The next day Kura and Miska wake up to finding a bouquet of roses on their beds wondering who gave the roses to them. Kura:"Where did these come from?" Miska:"I don't know but they smell so nice." Kura:"Yes they do." Ian and Kyko walk into the guest house. Miska and Kura:"Who's there?" Kyko:"It's us Ian and Kyko." Miska:"What are they doing here?" Kura:"Not sure." The girls come out from their bedrooms after fixing there selves up. Ian:"Hey sleepy head did you like the roses?" Kura:"I love them! But why did you give me roses?" Ian:"Because I'm in love with you Kura." Kura:"What?!" Ian:"You heard me." Miska:"So the roses are from you too?" Kyko:"Yes they are beautiful." Miska:"But why?" Kyko:"Miska I'm in love with you." Miska:"What?" Kyko:"You heard me." Kura:"Do our parents know that you're here?" Kyko and Ian:"Yes they know you guys." Miska blushing:"Thank you for the roses." Kyko:"You're welcome Miska." Kura:"Thank you for the roses Ian." Ian:"You're welcome honey." They all kiss each other. Haru and Kiki:"You guys look cute together." Kura and Miska:"We thought you guys were mad at us." Haru:"We were mad at you until you guys told the truth." Kiki:"We're so sorry for being so harsh but you guys had this coming." Kura and Miska:"Yeah we know and we're never going to do anything like that ever again!" haru:"Good I'm glad to hear that." Kiki:"I am too." Their parents walk out while Kura and Miska stand there with their soulmates Ian and Kyko. Miska:"When did you guys fall in love with us?" Kyko and Ian:"The first moment we saw you." Kura and Miska:"Oh you guys!" Meanwhile on the otherside of the village everyone in the castle is waking up. Saki wakes up:"Good morning you guys." Kaki and Niko:"Good morning baby." Saki:"Oh oh I forgot to go back to my room but I couldn't help myself." Niko:"It's fine besides we love having you here with us." Kaki:"We sure do." Saki:"You guys are so sweet." They all get out of bed and when they open the door they see Riki and Suki in the hallway kissing. Saki:"Get a room you guys!" Suki:"I should say the same for you sis he he." Saki:"You hush!" Mino and Nina:"what's the matter you guys?" Niko and Kaki:"we're just all happy that's all." Nina:"That's good to hear sleep well?" Niko and Kaki:"Yes we did." Mino:"We already know you girls snuck into your loves bedrooms last night." Saki and Suki faces turn red:"We're so sorry we couldn't help it though." Taki:"We know that you guys." Inka:"Well girls how about we go to the bridal shop that way the guys can get fitted for their tuxes too." Riki, Niko, and Kaki:"Do we have to?" Mino and Taki:"Unfortunately yes and don't worry we have to also." Nina:"Oh you guys calm down!" Inka:"Yea calm down." They all get dressed and cleaned up then travel to Luna to visit the bridal shop. Shop keeper":"hello may I help you?" Inka:"We're here to look for dresses and be fitted for tuxedos." Shop Keeper:"Okay I'll have my assistant take the guys over to get fitted while I take you girls to pick out a dress." The guys go to try on their tuxedos unaware that all the girls are drooling at them. Inka:"Wow I've never seen Taki look so handsome." Nina:"Oh Mino looks so sexy." Saki and Suki:"Our loves look sexy too." Shop keeper: you girls are bad." Inka:"We can't help it." Shop keeper:"I can tell." The girls go to try on the dresses that the keeper picked out for them unaware that the guys are staring at them. Taki:"Wow my wife beautiful." Mino:"Hey don't drool at my sister!" Taki:"Can't help it and the same goes for you too." Mino:"I can't help it geez!" Riki:"That makes 5 of us." Taki:"Okay guys stop drooling at my daughters." Niko:"We can't help ourselves." Saki:"This dress makes me look like a cotton ball." Inka:"Oh no that one we can put in the dislike pile." Suki:"I don't like this dress ugh." Nina:"Let's go pick out some dresses for them Inka." Inka:"okay." They look around the shop and pick out two dresses for each of them to try on. Saki and Suki come out of the dressing rooms again. Inka and Nina:"You girls look beautiful in those dresses." Saki and Suki:"Thank you mom and Auntie Nina now its time for us to pick out some dresses for you." Inka and Nina:"Oh no you girls don't have to do that." The girls look around for some dresses for their mother and their aunt to wear. Saki and Suki:"How about these? Try them on." Inka and Nina:"Okay but just know that we might look ugly in these." Saki and Suki:"Oh please you guys are beautiful." Inka:"Thank you girls." Inka and Nina come out of the dressing room with their first dress. Inka:"I don't know if I like this one." Nina:"Yea same." Saki and Suki:"Oh dear let's go try on the other ones then." They go try on the other dresses then Inka and Nina come out again. Saki:"Awe you guys look beautiful." Inka and Nina:"Thanks girls we really like these dresses." Suki:"we're glad that you do." Taki and Mino look over and see their wives in some nice dresses. Taki:"Wow does she look gorgeous! Mino:"Wow so does Nina." Riki:"Are you guys alright?" Mino:"We're fine you guys." Then the other guys see Suki and Saki in their bridal gowns and drool at them. Taki:"You guys should talk you're all drooling at my daughters." Guys:"Can't help it." Mino:"Right." They all laugh then after everyone is done with their fitting they all leave the shop with huge smiles on their faces. Nina:"Is everyone over the trauma of having to be fitted?" Al:"Yes." Inka:"oh you guys." Mino:"Well you guys let's go back and relax." Nina:"Good idea."When they all got back to the castle Suki and Riki took a walk around the garden, Saki,Niko and Kaki also took a walk together to the pond. The parents however all went inside to take a nap. Kaki:"This is a beautiful pond Niko." Saki:"Yes it is beautiful you guys I love it." Niko and Kaki:"We're happy that you do honey." Saki goes towards the pond when Niko and Kaki went with her. Saki:"It's so peaceful here and let me tell you trying on those dresses was draining." Niko:"how do you think we felt trying on those tuxedos I mean geez." Kaki:"Yea really why can't we just wear jeans and a nice shirt to get married in?" Saki:"Because I want my honies to look so hot that I won't be able to resist you guys." Niko and Kaki:"Well okay then." Saki:"Well you're both hotties anyways but I sure can't wait to see you in a Tux." Riki:"Honey I'm so crazy about you." Suki:"I'm crazy about you too and I don't care if we're related." Riki:"I don't care either baby."*they kiss each other.* Suki:"Damn baby I want you so bad." Riki:"Ohh Suki I want you too really bad." When they all return from taking walks they see Ian with Kura and Kyko with Miska. Suki:"Are you guys a couple now?" Ian:" Yes we are guys." Saki and Suki: "Well it's about time!" Miska: "What are you talking about?" Saki:"Well my sister and I always thought you guys would be good together and now you're a couple." Kyko:" Hey what about Kura and I?" Saki:" We thought the same about you guys too." Suki: "In other words we're happy for you guys." Kyko and Ian: "You are?" Kaki:" Yes of course we are!" Ian: "Thanks you guys and Sensei." Kura:"How are you doing Niko and Riki?" Niko: "We're doing just fine and we're very happy with our loves." Kura and Miska: " That's good to hear so who are your loves?" Riki and Niko: " You're looking at them." Kura and Miska stand there speechless then say:"Well it's about damn time you guys!" Kaki:" Huh? What are you talking about?" Miska:"We always thought you guys would be a perfect match." Riki: "Wow you guys thanks for the nice compliment." Miska:"You're welcome." Ian:"We gotta get going so see you guys around." All:"Okay bye you guys." Kura and Miska walk away with their new loves as Saki and Suki stand there with their loves smiling at each other. Riki:"I can't believe it they wanted all of us to get together!" Saki:"Well we all got together on our own though." Niko and Kaki:" yes we did." Suki:"But we're all happy right?" Riki:"We sure are baby." Niko and Kaki:"Yes we are." Inka:"Have a nice walk you guys?" Suki and Saki:"Yes we did mom." Nina: "I'm happy to hear that you guys." Mino:"Hey guys are you ready to eat?" All: "Yes! We're starving!" Taki:"Ha ha ha let's go you guys." They all go inside the palace into the dining room where the food is already on the table with a touch of romance atmosphere. Inka:"Um what's going on here honey?" Taki: "Well um we wanted to make this um romantic." Nina: "You guys who put you up to this?" Riki:" Well we all wanted to surprise you guys." Saki and Suki: "aw how sweet of you!" Riki: "You like it darling?" Suki: "Yes very much." Niko and Kaki:" What about you babe?" Saki:"I love it you guys." The guys pull the chair out for their loves as they sit down and the guys all hand the girls flowers. Inka:"What has gotten into you guys?" Taki: "We wanted to do this for you guys so enjoy." Nina:"Okay we'll do that." The guys come out with the food and place the plates on the tables serving the food for them then they serve themselves after giving their loves their dinner." Mino: "how is it?" Nina:"It's really good you guys." Inka, Saki and Suki:"yes very good you guys." Riki and the others blushing saying:"Thank you." After they all finish their food the guys take their loves into the ballroom to dance the night away. Saki:"Okay loves what's going on?"Niko and Kaki:" Nothing we just wanted to do something romantic for you." Saki:" It's very nice you guys." Niko and Kaki:" Thanks honey." After dancing the night away everyone drank a little bit of wine and high on life. Riki:"Suki?" Suki:"Yes love?" Riki whispers:"I love you very much Suki." Suki: "I love you too Riki." Then they see their parents making out. Saki: "Oh my gosh mom and dad get a room." Inka:"What we love each other very much." Suki: "We can see that mom." Niko:"Oh my gosh mom and dad please get a room." Mino:"We're crazy about each other." Nina:"Yes we most certainly are." Riki:"We can see that mom and dad." Nina:"We know you guys are crazy about each other too Riki and Suki." Suki:"Yes we are crazy about each other." Nina:"Niko and Kaki are crazy about Saki." Saki:"I'm crazy about them too." The night ends with everyone going to bed with their loves. Niko and Kaki:"Love you Saki." Saki:"Love you guys too."The three of them kiss each other before falling fast to sleep. Riki:"Love you Suki" Suki:"I Love you too Riki." They kiss each other then fall asleep. That same night Saki wakes up and hears moaning coming from the other room and realizes that it's her parents going at it and screams in her pillow waking up her loves. Kaki:"Um honey what's the matter?" Niko:" what happened?" Saki:"My parents are going at it in the other room." Niko:"Oh dear*then he hears his parents doing it also* oh my gosh ugh I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Kaki:"Are you alright?" Niko:"My parents are going at it ugh." Saki:"Oh my they are and so are mine eww!" Then Suki and Riki hear the same noises thinking:"Oh dear make it stop eww!." Suki:"Oh I can't believe we have to sleep through this ugh." Riki:"Yea I think we're all going to be scarred for life from this." Suki:"Oh honey you can say that again." Nina:"Ah! Mino love feeling you inside me ah!" Mino: "Oh baby you feel so good I love you so much." Nina:"I love you too baby." Taki:"Oh Inka you're so beautiful." Inka:"You're so handsome and sexy, Ah! Love feeling you inside me ah! Mino:"Oh baby you feel so good I love you so much." Inka:"I love you too baby." Both couples go and take a shower then go to sleep.  
Chapter 8

The next day the kids wake up feeling like they're scarred for life with the image of their parents going at it. Kaki:"Good morning you guys." Saki and Niko:"Good morning babe." They all get out of bed to brush their teeth then after that they all give each other their good morning kiss. Saki:"Can we get married already?" Kaki and Niko:"We wish." Saki:"Oh you guys I love you." Niko and Kaki:"We love you too." Iru wakes up from another sleepless night dreaming of Suki feeling really depressed and miserable thinking:"I'll never get her back but I love her so much I can't it."Riki and Suki both wake up smiling at each other then get up to brush their teeth, then after that they kiss each other then they hug each other tight. Riki:"What's wrong babe?" Suki:"Has anyone heard from Sensei Iru?" Riki:"No I don't think anyone has heard from him, I hope he's okay." Suki:"Yea because I heard Miska really did a number on him."Riki:"Yea I heard and it pissed me off because he doesn't deserve to be treated like that." Suki:"What are you saying?" Riki:"What I'm saying is let's go get him." Suki:"Uh are you serious?" Riki:"Yes I am serious honey." Suki:"Okay let's go then." They get dressed then after eating breakfast with everyone then leave to go see Iru at his home. Riki knocks on the door and Iru answers sees both Riki and Suki standing on his porch. Iru:"What are you guys doing here?" Riki:"We came to see you Sensei." Iru:"Um is there something wrong?" Riki:"Sensei the reason we came over is because we want you to be with us." Iru:"What do you mean by that?" Suki:" What we mean is we care about you and love you." Iru smiles with tears in his eye:"Are you guys kidding me?" Riki:"No we're not kidding Sensei we'd love to have you with us." Suki:"So what do you think Iru?" Iru:"Well um what about my house?" Riki:"We'll keep it as a getaway from the palace for peace of mind place." Iruk:"I like the sound of that." Suki:"What's your real name Sensei?" Iru:"It's Iruki maka why?" Riki gets really close to him then kisses him on the lips as their tongues explore each other's mouths and Suki then kisses the both of them as they both hold her in their arms. Riki:"Are you okay Sensei?" Iruki:"Yes I'm okay I'm just really happy." Suki:"Awe we're so glad to hear that are you coming with us then?" Iruki:"Of course I am You guys are my world you always have been." Riki:"Oh Sensei you're just saying that." Iruki:"No I'm not just saying that I mean it you guys and how is Niko and Saki?" Suki and Riki:"They're good Saki's marrying two guys." Iruki:"You mean she's gonna marry both Niko and Kaki?" Suki:"Yep." Iruki:"Wow I didn't think people were able to do that." Riki:"Well they're letting them so there's no problem." Iruki:"So what do you guys want with me then?" Suki:"We told you already! We want you with us." Iruki:"Okay I know that but do you want two husbands Suki?" Suki:"Yes I do because I love you both very much and I can't live without you both." Riki:"Oh baby I love you so much." Suki:"Love you too Riki." Iruki:"Okay you two what's really going on?"Riki:"She already told you Sensei will you be with us?" Iruki:"Um yes I will be with you guys." Suki and Riki both kiss their sensei on the lips hugging him tight. Three months later while the preparations for the wedding is in gear Iruki and Kaki both end up in the hospital after having a fainting spell with Saki, Niko, Riki and Suki all very worried. Mino and Nina: "Oh you guys we're so sorry." Saki:"Why them?" niko:" I don't know they're such good people and we love them." Saki:"Yes we do love them." Riki:"I hope they're going to be okay." Suki:"Me too honey." Then three hours later one of the doctors along with the head person Tsui came out to talk to them. Tsui:"Okay you guys I'm just going to cut to the chase, um it's not looking good." Suki and Saki:"What do you mean?" Tsui:"Well Iruki's heart is very weak and Kaki's kidneys are failing and he's going fast." Saki:"No please we don't want to lose them." Tsui:"I know you guys don't want to lose them but their health is really bad." Saki and Niko go over to see Kaki in his hospital room, when they see him they both breakdown crying really hard. Niko:"Please don't die Sensei." Saki:"Don't leave us please." Then they leave the room crying going into the waiting room telling their parents that they have him on life support. Mino:"Oh geez that's horrible!" Nina:"Yes it is." Taki:"Wow this is really bad." Inka:"It is really bad it's going to take a miracle for them to pull through this." Riki and Suki then go see Iruki in his hospital room, when they see him in there they break down crying really hard. Suki:"Oh my gosh honey this is heartbreaking." Riki:"Yes it is honey it's hard to see this." Tsui walks in to tell them that there's not much time until he passes away. Suki and Riki cry really hard while their parents along with Saki and Niko all come in hugging them as they all cry. Tsui:"I am so sorry you guys but there's nothing that we can do for them." Saki:"Oh no kaki's going to pass away too?!" Tsui:"Yes I am so sorry Saki and Niko." Iruki laying in his bed thinking in his mind:"Oh my Suki and Riki I'm so sorry I love you guys so much I'm just tired you guys please take care of each other you'll always be in my heart."*The monitor flatlines* Suki:"Noooooooo! Riki:"Sensei!Nooooooooooo!" Mino:"He's not suffering anymore you guys he's in a better place." Nina:"Yes he is and don't worry he's in your hearts." Riki:"We know but still we didn't want to lose him." Suki:"No we didn't." Then in the other room Kaki's laying in his bed thinking in his mind:"Oh Saki and Niko I am so sorry please know you'll always be in my heart and I love you both very much."* The Monitor Flatlines* Saki:"Noooo! Kaki! Niko:"Noooo don't leave!" Tsui:"He's gone you guys as tears fall from her eyes." Dr. Miza:"They're both gone you guys so sorry." Their parents hug their children tight in their arms as they all cry. A few days later they have the memorial service for the both of them and every single person was crying and heartbroken, especially Saki,Suki, Riki and Niko. After the service everyone goes to the palace to look at collages that were made full of pictures and memories. After everything was over the kids and their parents all sit there in the other room starring at the ceiling with tears in their eyes. Taki:"Are you guys still wanting to go through with the wedding?" Saki and Niko:"Yes we do." Taki:"What about you Suki and Riki?" Suki and Riki:"Yes we do want to go through with the wedding." Mino:"Okay." Taki: "Alright it will go as planned then." Inka and Nina:"Are you guys going to be okay?" All:"Yea but we're so sad though." Inka:"I know you guys are and you know what in terms of you guys getting married who gives a rats ass what anyone thinks." Mino:"All that matters is your happiness." Riki and Niko:"thanks dad." They all hug each other then Saki and Suki hug them tight. Three months pass by and the love between the two couples has grown stronger even though they lost their dear loved ones Iruki and Kaki. Kaki:"Why did we have to leave them?" Iruki:"Because we were very sick Kaki and we've been fighting our sickness for many years." Kaki:"I know but I loved Saki so much and Niko they were my world." Iruki:"Yea Suki was my world too I loved her more than anything and I loved Riki too." Angel:"I know you guys loved them very much but you both were suffering really bad." Iruki:"I know it's just that I had found the love of my life then I had to leave her." Angel:"You know they keep you guys in their hearts." Kaki:"I know but Saki was the love of my life and I didn't want to leave her at all but my cancer got too advanced to where nothing could be done." Angel:"Oh you guys I'm so sorry but when I said they keep you in their hearts they have necklaces with your ashes in it." Kaki:"What?! Iruki:"Are you serious?" The angel shows them their loved ones on earth and sees the necklaces they're wearing around their necks. Angel:"Now you understand?" Iruki:"Yes I do." Kaki:"I do too." Angel:"I'm glad and they're still going to get married to one another." Kaki and Iruki:"We know and we're happy that they're never going to forget about us." Angel:"No they won't you guys so don't worry." Niko:"Saki our wedding day's drawing close baby." Saki smiles:"I know it is honey and I can't wait." Niko:"I can't wait either." Riki:"Get a room you two." Suki:"Yea!" Saki:"Oh look who's talking!" Suki:" Okay but we're crazy about each other." Niko:"So are we but still." Riki:"Well what can I say I love her Niko." Niko:" I love Saki too like crazy." Taki and Inka:"Will you guys stop making out." Saki:"Look who's talking mom and dad." Taki:"Hey! That's not fair I love your mother very much I'm crazy about her." Suki:"We know that we're just giving you a hard time gosh." Inka:"It's okay girl we were just giving you a hard time too he he." Mino:" And also as I have said several times before who gives a rat's ass what people say or think when you guys get married!" Nina:"That's right I'm not going to put up with it." Inka:"either am I." Riki:"We won't either because we all love each other." Suki:"Yes we do." Inka and Nina:"Okay we have to go pick up the tuxes and the dresses tomorrow guys." All:"Okay." Nina:"Oh you guys I know it's hard and I know they want you all to be happy." Niko:"But we loved them mom." Nina:"I know you guys did and I know they loved you all too." Mino:"yes they did." Inka:"You guys meant the world to them but they were suffering." Taki:"yes they were." Saki and Suki:"what do you mean?" Riki and Niko:"Yea what do you mean by that?" Inka:"What we mean is they were both very sick." Taki:"Kaki had cancer and Iruki had a heart problem." Saki:"Why didn't they tell us?" Inka:"I have no Idea why sweetie." Suki:"Why would they hide it from us?" Iruki:"I'm so sorry my love I didn't have the courage to tell you." Angel:"She can't hear you Iruki." Iruki:" I know but still." Angel:" Well you guys I'm sorry you guys had to suffer so bad with your health and all." Kaki:" I regret not telling her about my disease I just couldn't get the courage to do it." Angel:"You guys have to let that go now because they found all that out." Iruki:"They did?" Angel:"Yes they did the doctor told them." Kaki:"Oh boy just great." Angel:"I know you guys are sad and miserable but both of you guys health just wasn't good at all." Mystery person:"You guys suffered a lot and if you guys stayed alive you would've had suffered more pain."

Chapter 9

Two weeks later it's a few days before the wedding and the couples are super excited until one of the family members causes some drama. Aunt Lyka:" why are you guys getting married when you're." Niko and Riki:"We don't care! We love each other and that's all that matters! Besides we belong together!" Aunt Lyka:" Well then I guess I can't say much because you guys have made your decision and you're also adults." Niko:"Yes we are." Saki:"anyways Auntie this whole thing just happened and you know what I'm happy that it did because I love him more than anything he's my world." Suki:"And the same goes for me too! I love Riki very much!" Lyka:" Okay but still I find it to be." Mino:"How about you just zip your lips and shut up!" Lyka:"Mino!" Inka:"Well you brought it on yourself." Haru:"I'm sorry you guys about how she's acting but know that we're happy for you guys." All:"Thanks." Lyka:"Yes we are happy for you guys and we're sure glad that they didn't marry those bimbos!" Mino and Nina:"Yes we're glad too." Inka and Taki:"Same goes for us too." Haru:"By the way the decorations are beautiful!" Nina and Inka: "thanks you guys." Everyone walks inside the castle while Saki and Niko stay outside along with Riki and suki. Suki:"How dare she say that crap!" Saki:"I just ignored her because I don't care what people think I love Niko." Niko:"I love you too Saki I ignored that woman too." Riki:"All that matters is that we're all happy." Suki:"You're right honey I'm not going to dwell on this I just want to get married." Riki:"Me too baby." Then their parents call them inside to take them into town so the girls can change their last names. Saki:"I'm so happy Niko!" Niko:"I'm happy too honey."*they kiss each other* Riki:"Get a room you guys." Niko:"You've got your nerve." Riki:"I know but I just had to say that." Suki:"Oh Riki I'm so happy and I love you so much." Riki:"I love you too baby." After they leave town going towards the castle they stop for some lunch and go pick up their dresses and tuxedos. Inka:"You'll live you guys don't worry." Taki:"I'd rather be comfortable but I'll wear the tux." Mino:"Same with me." Nina and Inka:"thanks you guys." They arrive at the castle with their stuff and the maids take the girls dresses and put them in their rooms and the guys tuxedos to their rooms. That night they have the rehearsal dinner with all the family members and to their surprise everyone is very happy for them. Niko:"I wasn't expecting this honey." Saki: " I wasn't either but I'm glad that they're happy for us." Suki:"I am too." Riki:" That goes for me too." Everyone practiced what they're suppose to do and all cheered so everyone was happy. After going to bed the girls and the guys were so sad that they couldn't be together for the night so they had to sleep in separate rooms but the girls snuck into their loves bedrooms to be with them anyways. The next day they wake up together with smiles on their faces not wanting to get out of bed because they don't want anyone to find out that they slept together. The girls quietly go to their rooms and go back to sleep then three hours later their mothers wake them up to get ready for the big day. Saki and Suki:"Good morning mom." Inka:"Good morning sweethearts are you ready to go to the beauty shop downstairs?" Suki and Saki:"Yes we're ready ." Nina and Inka take Saki and Suki downstairs to the beauty shop where they get their hair and nails done along with their toe nails. Saki:"Wow this feels wonderful." Inka:"Sure does." Nina:"I agree." Suki:"Me too." Four hours later when they get done at the beauty shop they all go upstairs to put their dresses on with the help from the maids. Kaki and Iruki looking down from above. Kaki:"Wow Saki looks gorgeous! Gosh she's so beautiful." Iruki:"Suki looks gorgeous too gosh I wish I was with her still." Kaki:"Same." Angel:" I think they're going to be just fine you guys." Iruki and kaki:"You think so?" Angel: " Yes I do." Mystery person: "I think so too besides they're happy inspite of you guys not being there with them." Iruki:"Yea true." Kaki:"True but we would've loved to had been there." Angel and mystery person:"Yea we know." Meanwhile the guys are putting on their tuxedos when Riki and Niko start to cry. Taki and Mino:"What's the matter?" Niko:"We miss our sensei." Riki:"Yes we do." Mino:"You know he wants you guys to be happy and I believe he's watching over you guys." Iruki and Kaki:"Yes we are Mino and Taki, we miss them too along with suki and saki." Riki and Niko finish getting dressed when they suddenly hear a voices saying:" We miss you guys very much and we'll always be watching over you all." Riki:"That was soothing." Niko:"yes it was." Taki:"Shall we go downstairs they're calling us." Guys:"Yes let's go." They walk downstairs then outside to the garden where many family members are sitting in the chairs smiling at them. When they get to the altar it's decorated with white and red roses with ribbon that says:"In loving memory of Kaki Sensei and Iruki Sensei." Inka:"Are we ready to do this?" Suki and Saki:"Yes we are ready." The music begins to play as Mino and Taki walk the girls down the Isle to their loves. The ceremony starts and everyone is smiling at each other as the minister reads some bible verses then the couples say their vows to each other. Riki:"Suki I promise to love and care for you in sickness and health for the rest of my life, I love you so much and when I met you for the first time I knew you were the one for me inspite of what others said to us along the way we always stuck together and our love grew stronger. Now we're becoming one even though the other person is missing we will carry that love with us always." Suki:"Riki I promise to love and care for you in sickness and health for the rest of my life. I love you so much that when we first met I fell in love with you knowing that you were the one for me even though others said many things to us, we stuck together and our love grew stronger, Now we are becoming one and inspite of not having our other love with us we'll carry them in our hearts I love you Riki." Niko:"Saki I promise to love and care for you for the rest of my life and beyond in sickness and health. I love you so much that when we first met each other I knew we were meant to be together because my heart said:"there's your soulmate Niko." Inspite of what others said or tried to do we stuck together and our love for each other grew stronger. Even though our other love isn't here with us we'll carry their love in our hearts, I love you Saki always have." Saki with tears in her eyes:"Niko I promise to love and care for you for the rest of my life and beyond. When I first met you I felt the same way you did and no matter what anyone said or tried to do we stuck together always and our love grew stronger. I know our other love isn't here with us but that love will always be with us in our hearts. I love you my soulmate Niko." The minister has Mino and Taki hand over the rings as he does Suki and Riki first. Minister:"Do you Riki Sasuke Mazi take Suki Hinata Haruno to be your wife?" Riki:"I do." Minister:"Do you Suki take Riki Sauske Mazi to be your husband?" Suki:"I do." They give each other their rings as The minister does the same with Niko and Saki then says: You may kiss your bride." They kiss each other as everyone cheers for them after the minister pronouces them husband and wife. Then a sudden shocker is said as Taki and Inka along with Mino and Nina renew their wedding vows. Then after that the big celebration began as all their relatives congratulated them and their children wishing them all the happiness in the world. They all thanked them for their blessings as Saki and Niko went to the dance floor to do the first dance along with their brother and sister, then their parents. Inka:"I love you Taki so much." Taki:"I love you too beautiful." Mino:"Oh Nina I'm so happy I love you so much." Nina:" I love you too Mino and I'm happy too." Angel:"Wow they honored you guys." *cries.* Iruki and Kaki:"yes they did and we're very grateful for that."*They cry too.* Mystery person:"Aw they loved you guys so much you should be happy about that." Kaki:"We are happy but sad because we miss them." Iruki:" Yes we miss them very much." Mystery person I know you guys miss them and they miss you too but they honored you guys at their wedding." That same night while the newlyweds were asleep Iruki and Kaki came down from heaven to give them all kisses then told them all:"We'll always love you guys." Then they disappear into thin air. *Saki and Niko wake up* Niko:"What was that honey?" Saki:" I don't know but I think it was Iruki and Kaki." Niko:"yea I think so too." Saki:"I love you Niko." Niko:"I love you too my love." Riki:"What was that?" Suki:"I think it was Iruki and Kaki." Riki:"I felt a kiss on my lips though." Suki:"I did too." Riki:"I love you so much Suki." Suki:"I love you too Riki my love." They all go back to sleep for the rest of the night. A year goes by since Iruki and Kaki had passed away and Saki, Niko, Riki and Suki went to go visit their graves placing red and white roses on them. As they leave the grave yard they feel a sense of happiness knowing they're other love is watching over them.

The End


End file.
